1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver circuit of a semiconductor display device (hereinafter referred to as display device), and to a display device using the driver circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a driver circuit of an active matrix display device having a thin film transistor (hereinafter referred to as TFT) formed on an insulator, and to an active matrix display device using the driver circuit. Of those, in particular, the present invention relates to a driver circuit of an active matrix display device input with a digital image signal and an active matrix display device using the driver circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the use of a display device in which a semiconductor thin film is formed on an insulator, in particular, a glass substrate, especially an active matrix display device using TFTs, is spreading. The active matrix display device using TFTs has several hundred thousands to several millions of TFTs arranged in matrix, and display of images is performed by controlling the charge of respective pixels.
Further, as a recent technique, in addition to a pixel TFT structuring a pixel, a technique relating to a polysilicon TFT where a driver circuit is simultaneously formed by using a TFT in the peripheral portion of a pixel portion is progressing.
Further, the driver circuit simultaneously formed here does not end in the deals with an analog image signal, but the driver circuit which deals with a digital image signal is realized.
A schematic diagram of a display device of a normal digital image signal input method is shown in FIG. 11. A pixel portion 1108 is arranged in the center. On the upper side of the pixel portion is arranged a source signal line driver circuit 1101 for controlling a source signal line. The source signal line driver circuit 1101 comprises a first latch circuit 1104, a second latch circuit 1105, a D/A converter circuit 1106, an analog switch 1107, and the like. On the left and right of the pixel portion, gate signal line driver circuits 1102 are arranged to control gate signal lines. Note that, in FIG. 11, the gate signal line driver circuits 1102 are arranged on both the left and right side of the pixel portion, but the circuit may be arranged on only one side. However, arrangement on both sides is more preferable from the point of view of driving efficiency and driving reliability.
The source signal line driver circuit 1101 is structured as shown in FIG. 12. This driver circuit is a source signal line driver circuit of the display device having a horizontal resolution of 1024 pixels and a 4 bit gray scale display capacity, and comprises a shift register circuit 1201 (SR), a first latch circuit 1202 (LAT1), a second latch circuit 1203 (LAT2), a D/A converter circuit 1204, and the like. Note that FIG. 12 does not show the analog switch 1107 in FIG. 11. Further, a buffer circuit, a level shifter circuit or the like may be additionally arranged if necessary.
Further, throughout this specification, when specifically showing the circuit to sequentially output sampling pulses, it is written together as the shift register circuit, but in the present invention, the sampling pulse is not necessarily limited to be output by the shift register circuit.
The operations of the circuit is simply explained with reference to FIGS. 11 and 12. First, the shift register circuit 1201 is input with a clock signal (CLK), a clock inverted signal (CLKb) and a start pulse (S-SP), and the sampling pulses are sequentially output. The first latch circuit 1202 holds the respective digital image signals (digital data), with the input of the sampling pulses. In FIG. 12 since a 4 bit digital image signal is handled, in order to simultaneously hold data of each bit from the least significant bit to the most significant bit, the four first latch circuits operate simultaneously by the sampling pulse output from the shift register circuit of the first level. In the first latch circuits 1202, when the holding of the image signal for one horizontal period is completed, a latch signal (latch pulse) is input in a return line period, and the image signals held in the first latch circuits 1202 are all sent at once to the second latch circuits 1203.
Thereafter, a sampling pulse is again output from the first level of the shift register circuits 1201, and the holding of the image signal of the subsequent horizontal period starts. At the same time, the image signal held in the second latch circuit 1203 is input to the D/A converter circuit 1204, and converted to an analog signal. Here, the analog image signal is written in a pixel (not shown) through source signal lines (S0001 to S1024). By repeating this operation, the image is displayed.
FIG. 13 shows a portion of the source signal line driver circuit shown in FIG. 12. The sampling pulse is input to a first latch circuit 1302, a digital image signal for 1 bit is held, the holding of the digital image signal for one horizontal period is completed, and then the sampling pulse is transferred to a second latch circuit 1303 by the input of the latch signal (latch pulse). Here, the second latch circuit may have the same circuit structure as the first latch circuit.
By the way, the clock signal (CLK), the clock inverted signal (CLKb), the start pulse (S-SP), the digital image signal (digital data) and the latch signal (latch pulse) are all signals directly input from the outside, and an input at an arbitrary timing is possible. On the other hand, the timing of the pulse for holding the digital image signal depends on the timing of the sampling pulse output from a shift register circuit 1301. In order to hold the image signal normally, it is necessary that both of the timings match. However, since the sampling pulse has already passed a plurality of circuits, as shown in FIG. 2A, the sampling pulse in the timing chart shows only a delay indicated by 201. At first, the digital image signal is input in accordance with the sampling pulse of the timing chart, and therefore, in this state, the image signal may not be normally held. In this case, a slight adjustment of input timing of the digital image signal becomes necessary in accordance with the output of the actual pulse where delay has occurred.
Further, this delay time changes by variation of TFT characteristics structuring the circuit or the like, and thus, there are cases where it differs for each display apparatus. Therefore, every time there is a need for slight adjustments for each display apparatus.
In addition, with recent rapid resolution and high precision of LCDs, the driving frequency of the whole driver circuit is getting higher. Therefore, in a case where only a slight delay occurs, there may be a case where the holding operation of the digital image signal may not be performed normally.